


Purring Softly

by Otium



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Cats, Galahad Lives, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otium/pseuds/Otium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decided to adopt a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring Softly

Going with Merlin to a pet shop in the afternoon was the most unusual thing, Eggsy had ever thought. He knew he got his dog from the agency as a companion but Merlin never had a pet. 

But that was understandable because Merlin never really had to go missions unless they needed his guidance. He seemed to relax being with his technology and content with his desk life. Although Eggsy did teased him whenever his intercom was online, because playing with him always makes Eggsy happy.

Even if he gets scolded after the mission.

That was his life, going to missions, feeding his dog, taking care of his now 2 year old sister, and dating Merlin.

He absolutely loves it!

He had those days where everything feels like breaking down and he knows its too hard to keep on going. Those weird 3 am insomnia of not wanting to do anything in the house or anywhere. He feels like he can do it, his family only two of the members related by blood will always be with him. 

Taking a snapchat of each cute animal he saw in the room and sending it to Roxy and Galahad. Who had thought those two would be invested in social media, not Eggsy.  

He heard Merlin gasp in wonder at a cat...? No it was a cat that had only 3 legs and was sleeping in a cage soundly. Gathering information apparently it was a stray the shop's owner found a week ago. She said the cat was afraid for some days but got used to the treatment, it well deserved. Lots of care went to the cat but no one wanted to adopt it, that made Eggsy sad. 

The owner said the cat wasn't seen for its personality but the way it had a disability. Yesterday a girl wanted the cat but the father didn't want to watch over it and end up leaving the place with his crying child. 

Merlin placed his fingers in the cage, the cat gave a sniff and rolled over for him. His eyes sparkled instantly and he looked at Eggsy for him to see how indeed friendly the kitty was. 

"She's perfect...I'll buy her." Merlin said to the owner. 

"You sure? She's quite expensive and can only stay at home, you also have to buy antibiotics." The shop owner responded. 

"We can afford it. What's her name?" Merlin handed over the money to the owner. 

"Funny for you to ask but actually her name is Pumpkin. We thought it fit the season since she's a black cat." The owner giggled while handing over the necessities for the new addition to the family. 

Eggsy carried the shopping bag with tons of items. 

He kind of noticed the shop owner was flirting with Merlin but he didn't care. He knew he was attractive and he himself was just an average guy. But he loves how in the morning, Merlin would grip his hips tightly with his hands against the kitchen counter, leaving marks that only Eggsy could see.

The cat mewed in the cage, scared of being outside the shop for the first time. 

"Where are we going to place, Pumpkin?"

"I was thinking my place at first and then your's when she gets more familiar with her surroundings."

Eggsy got a phone call from Roxy. He cursed noticing the time, he had to meet her for a briefing over the mission she went today. 

"Merlin! Sorry, I have to go quick to Roxy, I'll ask her to drop my stuff at your place."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for helping me, I'll be at the base soon." 

It's been a week since Pumpkin entered the family. She purrs, chirps, and meows at everyone that comes to see. She even plays with JB and does tricks with Daisy to make her laugh. Although, she did at one point hissed at Eggsy because he made Merlin angry.

She also wakes him up in the morning sitting on his chest while JB is barking for food. 

He sighs swinging his tired legs to the other side of bed and follows the rascals.

He's topless and only wearing shorts in the morning, he can't sleep being bundled. Unlike, Merlin he always wear a dressing gown for no fucking reason. 

Roxy, Galahad now Arthur, and Merlin are all siting at the kitchen table listening to his mom talking. 

"Eggsy, eggy!" Daisy babbles. 

He walks up straight to the sister carrying her to his arms, he gives her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Mornin' mum, mornin' ev'ryone. Why ya'll lookin at me for?" 

Roxy bursts out laughing, Pumpkin jumps at her loud voice. 

"This is what you wake up to, Merlin!? Man, you are living the luxurious life!"

Merlin sips on his dark tea silently, rolling his eyes at her. 

"There's more surprises than that. It will still remain confidential though." He replied in a uninterested tone. 

Arthur coughs into his hand. "Careful, the boy's mother is here."

Eggsy's mom slapped his arm playfully. "Oh! I don't mind, please do continue." 

He left the room too embarrassed at the display of his family.

Pumpkin and JB followed after him wanting some affection from Eggsy not from the others. 

Outside of the kitchen, he kneel down and pet the two.

He sighed happily.  

"Welcome to my life. Hope you'll like it." 


End file.
